


Accidental Jedi Knight Han Solo

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: If you'd asked Han three years ago, he'd have said the Force doesn't exist.If you'd asked Han two years ago he'd have said he certainly didn't have it.If you'd asked Han one year ago, he'd have said he definitely wouldn't use the Force.If you asked today, you'd get a sigh and a rough voice telling you it's all true.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).



> Inspired by the wonderful suzukiblu!

“You don’t believe in the Force, do you?” Luke says and he looks disappointed. Han reminded himself he didn’t care if the kid was upset.

“It’s all luck and a few tricks, kid.” Han said, scoffing and standing up. He grabs the lightsaber from Luke’s hand and turns on the training droid. He proceeded to snap it around, focusing on the shots coming from the droid. One or two hit him, but he managed to knock most of them away.

“See kid? You don’t even need the Force to do that.” He meets Luke’s eyes, who has his brow furrowed in confusion, missing the appraising look on the old man’s face. He, does however, look over to him when the old man chuckles lightly.

“Perhaps not, but that is certainly the Force you just used to do that.”

“What.” Han said. Obi-Wan mused over him.

“Well, now that I know what I’m looking for, I do sense it. You certainly have strong natural shields. Though I suppose you must have to have gone unnoticed by the Inquisitors for so long. And of course, next to Luke, you’re, well, a torch next to a bonfire.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry to break it to you, but you are Force sensitive.”

Luke began to snicker behind him.

“What do you mean, old man?”

“Exactly what I said.”

“Even if I was, I was born before the Jedi fell. I’d have been brought to your stupid Temple if that was true and you had any real abilities.”

“You would hardly be the first child to be missed.” A strange expression crossed Obi-Wan’s face as he spoke the words.

“You still haven’t done any convincing, old man,” Han said, though he sounded more uncertain now.

“Come now, Han, surely you can sense Luke? Even with your admittedly admirable shields, he must be breaking through.”

Han didn’t want to admit it, but the boy had seemed… brighter than everyone else he’d ever met. And the old man stood out for the same reason. But that didn’t mean anything!

Obi-Wan sighed, seeing that Han was still reluctant to believe him. He tugged on the lightsaber still in Han’s hands and tugged it back to himself gently.

“What.” Han repeated. Luke’s snickering increased in volume, before he paused, realizing something.

“Han! You can train with me!”

“Oh, no kid! I may be able to accept the Force is a thing, and even that’s a maybe. But I am no Jedi!”

“It’s true you don’t fit the… typical Jedi mold. But the galaxy is somewhat desperate at this time.” Obi-Wan said.

“Oh no. Not you too! Let me make this clear. I am not a Jedi and I do not want to be. And I don’t give a damn about what the galaxy needs.”

“Oh yes you will be!” Luke said. “I am not going to be the only one getting hit in the ass by droid blaster shots- not now that I know about you!” Han turned to glare at him, and found his resolved weakened instead by the brilliant boy. Damn if he wasn’t cute like this.

“And though you may not be interested in helping the galaxy, perhaps you’d be interested in helping yourself?” Obi-Wan began. He got the feeling this man wasn’t as uncaring as he seemed, and though he may be wrong, what harm would it do to try?

“What’d’ya mean?”

“I mean that there are a few very useful tricks I can teach you. Convincing people to believe even your babble, shooting more accurately. Why, that Kessel Run trip you’re so proud of could even be shaved a parsec or a half.”

Han contemplated this. Those did sound awfully intriguing, and who would know except Chewie who’d never tell a soul? He glanced back at Luke, who’d changed his expression to big pleading eyes, and his fate was sealed.

“Fine, old man. But don’t expect me to call you ‘master.’”

“Somehow I wasn’t expecting that anyway.”


	2. Chapter One

When Han met back up with Chewie, he found the Wookie laughing uproariously at him.

“Shut up!” Han said. Chewie continued laughing.

“I just want to be able to make the Kessel Run faster.”

[And it has nothing to do with the cute boy, does it?]

“Shut up. He-” And Han was left with nothing to say. It was either acknowledge that he liked Luke or pretend he actually wanted the training, neither of which options came out looking good for him.

Chewie laughed again.

[Ooh you’re in deep with this one!]

Han scowled at Chewie.

-

The next day, Obi-Wan handed him a slightly different lightsaber than the one he’d had before. 

“Here. I brought an extra, in case I lost mine along the way. But we seem to be out of danger for the moment, and it’ll be easier to train you both if you have separate sabers.”

Han scowled but found a space in his holster where the saber sort of fit.

The training was awful, and Han hated it, but for his sake, Obi-Wan began to cover more than saber training today, heading into tricks. Luke seemed to pick up on those quickly, though they couldn’t really test it on anyone. Luke didn’t like the idea of using them, but Han was more pragmatic about it.

Han wouldn’t admit to it, but he was slightly frustrated at Luke’s ease at everything. He always struggled less than Han did. What was it the old man had said, a torch next to a bonfire? He supposed that was the problem.

Suddenly the old man flinched. Luke wasn’t paying attention but Han met the man’s eyes.

“What’s going on?”

“I feel something terrible has happened. The Force...”

“What about it?” Luke asked. “Why didn’t we feel anything?”

Han scowled at him.

“Speak for yourself.”

“Oh, come on, Han, you can’t tell me you still don’t believe?”

“Boys, boys.” Obi-Wan began. “Neither of you is trained enough to notice something like that.”

“Well what are we going to do?” Luke asked.

“Do? What can we do? The old man doesn’t even know what really happened.”

“I’m afraid Han is right, Luke. There is not much we can do within the confines of this ship.”

-

There was an Imperial ship they couldn’t afford to let see them. Han slipped quickly out of the mindset of a jump and into battle mindset. He wasn’t paying much attention to Luke and the old man until Obi-Wan said something he just couldn’t believe.

“That’s no moon. That’s a space station.”

“It can’t be. No space station’s that big.”

Then they were caught in the thing’s tractor beam and everything moved very quickly after that.

They hid in the secret cargo holds until the troopers passed by and then shot the inspectors and the troopers who came in shortly afterwards.

As Luke and Han were sliding into the uniforms, Obi-Wan handed them the lightsabers and suggested they keep them on them. Luke obediently slid his into the spare space in the suit but Han looked at him suspiciously.

“What good’s that gonna do, huh? We can’t take them out or we’ll be caught for sure, and even if we get a chance to use them, neither of us really knows how. No, I’m sticking with a blaster.”

“What harm will it do to carry an extra weapon around, even if it is not your preferred one?”

And well, Han couldn’t really argue with that. He slid it in as well. The suit fit him better than it did Luke, and so the saber was wedged uncomfortably between his hip and the inside of the armor. It was annoying, but whatever, he’d deal with it.

Things went more smoothly than he’d expected after that, right up until Luke started babbling about a “princess.”

When Luke started babbling, he said exactly what would convince Han to help.

“She’s rich…”

[He knows how to get you, pup.]

“Rich?”

“Rich, powerful, look if you were to rescue her, the reward would be....”

“What?”

“Well more than you can imagine!”

“I don’t know, kid, I can imagine a lot.” But Han was sold. The big eyes had got him again.

-

The princess was annoying as hell, but he couldn’t deny he liked her. Crazy plans, brilliant mind, not to mention not so hard to look at… oh yes he was in trouble.

“We’re gonna get cornered sooner or later, and,” Han looked back down the hall, “it’s looking like it’s gonna be sooner.

“Well then, we’d better do something about it, right?” Luke said, reaching down and pulling out his lightsaber.

“You’re a Jedi?” The princess asked, excitedly.

“Not... not yet. Ben is training me.” Looking at the saber Han got an idea. If the troopers got too close they’d need something better at short range than a blaster. He still wasn’t sure about the “light” aspect of the saber, but there was more than one use for a big, hard piece of metal casing.

He began shooting as the troopers started closing in, but when they got too close he grabbed his… no it wasn’t his. The saber the old man made him bring. And he whacked the nearest trooper he could find on the head with it, which happened to be one right in front of the princess.

“You’re a Jedi?” This time her tone was incredulous and a bit disappointed.

“First of all,” Han spun around to knock out another trooper. “I am not a Jedi!”

He ignored the princess’ mutter of “you have a lightsaber” and continued. “And second, we can’t all be bright beacons of hope for the galaxy, your Highness.” He made to put as much scathing as he could in the the second statement, not noticing he’d accidentally grouped himself with Luke.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter pretty much just covers in betweens of A new Hope

They watched the old man get killed as they escaped. Han felt for Luke, he really did, but he couldn't help but be relieved that this was all behind him. Nobody’d try and get him to use the Force now. Nobody even could, there were presumably no Jedi left in the galaxy.

They made it back to the rebel base safely. The princess told him it would take some time to get his reward together, so he went with Luke to the meeting to discuss taking down the Death Star. He wondered at their odds of success. He didn't bet they were too high, and the information in the meeting didn't change his mind.

He went to go pack up his reward and head back to Jabba when the kid came up to him, trying to convince him to stay.

“Han… you can't just leave me! There's no one else like us left in the galaxy, after…”

“Kid, I don't care. Besides,” he softened his tone. “If they missed the old man for so long they must have missed others. There will be more people like you.”

“Like us.”

“Kid, I'm just a fluke. You don't want more people like me.”

“Well then, take care of yourself. I guess it's what you're best at.”

And with that Luke stalked off. Han felt a little guilty, only more so when Chewie agreed they should stay.

“Come on, buddy, you know they don't have a chance. I gotta get this back to Jabba before he skins me alive.” Han said. Chewie let out a growl that simply meant he wasn't happy with this and Han sighed.

“What do want me to do? Risk my life on some fool mission to destroy that thing? They don't have a chance against that thing.”

[You said it yourself, Luke's good in a fight. If anyone can do it, he can.]

“Yeah, too bad I do think anyone can do it.”

-

He waited on the moon with everyone else, waiting for clearance to leave. He planned to be off this rock before the Empire could fire up that thing.

Halfway through the battle, he saw Luke’s x-wing nearly get shot down.

“Shit. Come on kid, wait for me.” He bolted up from his seat and grabbed Chewie’s arm.

“We’re going up there.”

“Wait! You don't have clearance!” Shouted the woman giving out evacuation orders.

“Lady, I'm going on a suicide mission for you, I don't think I need clearance!”

And with that, he bolted for the Falcon.

-

In the air, he went straight into battle mindset, not focusing in anything except staying alive, and for once, keeping Luke alive. When Luke turned off his targeting computer he screamed at him like everyone else, but when Luke made the shot, he calmed down. He knew, somehow, and he'll be damned if he'd call it the Force, but somehow he knew the shot was good.

“Great shot kid, that was one in a million!”

He tore away from the battle, knowing better than to be too close to the station when the shot hit the reactor core.

-

He met back up with Luke and the princess after landing the Falcon safely.

“I knew you’d come back, I just knew it!” Luke shouted at him.

“Yeah, well couldn't just let you have all the glory, now could I?” Han downplayed the praise, making Luke roll his eyes.

The princess jumped into the hug then as well, exuberance written all over her face, and he wondered at how different it made her look. It was a good look on her, Han decided.

Later Leia- she’d finally gotten a chance to introduce herself- explained there would be a medal ceremony for him and the kid. Han tried to turn it down, but she turned a glare on him.

“This isn’t for you. It’s for the Rebellion. Our chance to celebrate and have someone to be proud of for once.” 

“Fine, your Worship. But as a favor to you. I don’t care about your stupid Rebellion.” He could tell that really got her fired up, and tried not to grin in response.

“Would you two quit that?” Luke interrupted. Han had almost forgotten he was there with them. “Of course we’ll attend the ceremony, Princess.”

“Call me Leia.”

“Leia.”

Han scowled a bit at the way the princess smiled at Luke.

“This isn’t jealousy,” He said to Chewie later, who only laughed in reply. “I’m not jealous- of either of them. They’re both too young for me anyway,” It was a flimsy excuse. They were all adults here and it wouldn’t be weird if they were interested, but he needed something to deflect Chewie. “I do have some standards you know.”

Maybe in a few years. He found himself musing, and abruptly stopped himself. He wouldn’t know them in a few years. If all went well, he’d be out of here by then and back to his old life.

-

When he woke up the morning after the medal ceremony curled around Luke with Leia smirking at them from the end of the bed after- he assessed himself, realized he was dressed and sighed in relief- probably not sleeping together, that plan was tossed out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the medal ceremony and how the trio got to the ending scene!


End file.
